elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorex Vinius
Sorex Vinius is an Imperial in Solitude who works at the Winking Skeever. Background He has a sister, and can be found in the The Winking Skeever. He admits that he dislikes Roggvir and that as a young man he had feelings for Vivienne Onis. Marriage Sorex Vinius is a NPC the player can marry when speaking to him whilst wearing an Amulet of Mara. He will task the Dragonborn with delivering Stros M'Kai Rum to Falk Firebeard at the Blue Palace. He offers 600 upon completion of this task. If the Dragonborn chooses to live with Vinius, the Winking Skeever will become their new home. If the Dragonborn marries him, sometimes his family will attend the wedding. Interactions If the Dragonborn steals from Sorex, or agrees to make the delivery whilst absconding with the rum, he will send hired thugs in pursuit. If the Dragonborn attacks a member of Sorex's family, (such as his sister Minette Vinius), he will then "hunt" the Dragonborn and, upon approach, will ask the Dragonborn to explain. If the Dragonborn refuses then Sorex will attack but if an explanation is offered, Sorex becomes friendly again. If Sorex dies, and the Dragonborn has made the delivery to Falkbeard for him, the player will receive a letter from a courier with an inheritance of a small sum of 100 . Conversations Roggvir's execution Svari: "They can't hurt uncle Roggvir. Tell them he didn't do it." Aldis: "Positions." Addvar: "Svari, you need to go home. Go home and stay there until your mother comes." Aldis: "Lock the city gate." Vivienne: "You should tell her that her uncle is scum that betrayed his High King. Best she know now, Addvar." Addvar: "You're all heart, Vivienne." Aldis: "Roggvir. You helped Ulfric Stormcloak escape this city after he murdered High King Torygg. By opening that gate for Ulfric you betrayed the people of Solitude." Beirand: "Traitor!" Sorex: "He doesn't deserve to speak!" Roggvir: "There was no murder! Ulfric challenged Torygg. He beat the High King in fair combat." Taarie: "Liar!" Roggvir: "Such as our way! Such as the ancient custom of Skyrim, and all Nords!" Jala: "Booooo." Sorex: "Booooo." Vivienne: "Cut 'em down!" Taarie: "Booooo." Aldis: "Guard. Prepare the prisoner." Roggvir: "I don't need your help." Aldis: "Very well, Roggvir. Bow your head." Roggvir: "On this day... I go to Sovngarde." Retirement plan Corpulus: "It's been a good week, my boy! Loud customers mean good cheer, and good cheer means a full till! You know, I ought to retire and leave you to run the Skeever, son!" Sorex: "I don't know, father... There's a whole world out there I want to see." or "You'd just spend your time here, bossing me around and yelling for more drinks. You're practically retired already..." Minette: "I could run the Skeever! You even said I'm almost as smart as you!" or "Why not let me run the Skeever? I already know lots about it!" Corpulus: "Don't be a silly girl! Running a bar's no job for a young lady." or "Hah! A girl running a bar? Don't be ridiculous, Minette!" Minette: "What about 'Auntie Faida' in Dragon Bridge? She runs a bar, and you said she's one of your favorite girls!" or "But you always say you want more girls in the bar to begin with!" Sorex: "Oh, brother..." or "Hah!" Corpulus: "That's it! I'm not retiring, ever! End of discussion!" or "Well, you see, that's a little complicated, and... you know what? Never mind. Guess I'm not retiring anytime soon." Fetch the mead! Corpulus: "Bring up some more mead, my boy. This cask's nearly tapped!" Sorex: "Yes, father. Which cask should we open?" Corpulus: "Just bring any of them, lad! Can't risk thirsty customers without mead to drink, even for a second!" or "Any of them! Just hurry up! No time for a debate when customers are thirsty!" Minette: "Bring the Blackbriar 195 Berry-Blend. It should be at its peak right now, and if it doesn't get served soon, it'll only go bad." or "We just got a cask of Old Gold 200 that has a crack in it. Better serve it now before it goes bad." or "Fat Toad 190 is always a crowd-pleaser. Father could probably charge extra." Sorex: "Good idea, sis. Maybe you ought to be in charge!" Corpulus: "Yes, yes, fine. Just hurry! Mustn't keep the customers thirsty!" A drink for two Evette: "Spiced Wine for the Winking Skeever?" Sorex: "Actually just a bottle for me today. I'm thinking of giving it to Vivienne." Evette: "Sure, Sorex. Just like you did the last one." Sorex: "The last one was warm up." Quotes *''"Don't mind me. I'm just running some errands for the old man."'' *''"I'm just running some errands for the old man... Err... For myself. I'm just running some errands for myself..."'' *''"I was done talking anyway."'' *''"New in town, right? If you need a place to sleep, head over to the Winking Skeever. We keep a fine inn."'' *''"Seems there's always more to be done..."'' *''"Soft sheets and hard liquor. What's not to like?"'' *''"Yeah. Next time."'' *''"You know, the Winking Skeever's not just the best inn in Solitude; it's also the only inn in Solitude!"'' Trivia *He seems to use alcohol as a means of seduction; he will ask Evette San for a bottle of Spiced Wine to offer Vivienne despite having plenty of it in the Winking Skeever. If Erdi enters the inn he will offer her a drink "on the house" in a flirtatious tone. He may continue to do so even when married to the Dragonborn. *When asked about the execution, he will state that he thinks it was a little harsh but that as a child Roggvir had not exactly been kind to him. *With installed, if he is married to the Dragonborn and the Dragonborn has adopted children, when the dialogue option "How are the kids?" is selected, he will seem to dislike every single house he is moved into except Proudspire Manor in Solitude. *At the festival during "Tending the Flames", he hands out free "meat pies". However, the pies are just normal apple pies. Bugs * If you marry Sorex Vinius, the dialogue option for having him cook something for you can disappear. While this dialogue option can appear, it seems it can also randomly disappear. *If you accept the quest to help Angeline Morriad find out about her daughter, before speaking to Sorex, the dialogue for his quest to deliver the Stros M'Kai Rum will not appear. Appearances * ru:Сорекс Виний de:Sorex Vinius es:Sorex Vinius Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Males